1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to variable diameter rotors and more particularly to such rotors used in plurality and including mechanism to synchronously vary the diameters of the rotors. In addition, mechanism is provided to limit the diameter of the rotors and, further, the rotors are suspended from tiltable pods and the diameters of the rotors are synchronously varied in response to pod tilting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While the prior art shows single rotors of variable diameter and plural rotors which are interconnected so as to be driven at the same speed, no prior art is known in which a plurality of rotors vary diameter synchronously and include diameter limit controls.